


Verde's Device

by PaperFox19



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Anal Sex, Domination, Exhibitionism, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Oral Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23576536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Verde makes a powerful mind control device and decides to test it out on the Vongola heir to bad for him, the Vongola takes the device and uses it for his purposes.
Relationships: Sawada Tsunayoshi/Everyone
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	1. The Device

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Chap 1 The Device

Verde was working on something, a powerful device that he believed could control or alter someone's mind. He had no proof of this yet this device was of course just a prototype. It had 10 slots for programs to load and so far Verde only loaded 5.

Sleeper – It would put anyone to sleep and make them susceptible to voice commands. The victim would awaken and carry out the command with the snap of one's – It would make someone submissive and loving to the – It would make someone dominant and desire the – It would stop someone in their tracks and keep them immobile until the user hit them with the ray – It would erase memories and can be used to plant new memories.

He had to test it out when he finished the test he'd make more programs for it. The device itself looked like a toy ray gun with a satellite dish looking blaster at the front, it had a trigger, a dial with ten options. He could program a feature by speaking into the device and pushing the dial-in once released the program would be locked in place.

To prove his genius he would have to use it on. His first thought was Reborn, however, the assassin's instincts would make it difficult any of the arcobaleno would be too risky. As for himself, he believed he was too smart to fall under mind control. 'As if a genius such as myself could be controlled by anyone other than myself.'

Verde smirked as he came up with the perfect target, not only would it be the perfect test of his power it would piss Reborn off. Sawada Tsunayoshi!

The green pacifier bearer went out to find Tsuna.

He found Tsuna alone and he smirked. 'Let's start with Sleeper.' He set the dial and pulled the trigger a beam of energy fire and it hit Tsuna. Tsuna gasped and in seconds he collapsed falling into a deep slumber. Verde jumped down and came up to Tsuna. "Alright let's see if this power works." He went over to Tsuna. "You feel an intense heat inside you, your manhood is painfully hard and you need to find relief, you will take your cock out and pump it and you won't stop until you cum." Verde snapped his finger and Tsuna gasped awake.

Tsuna completely ignored Verde's presence, his cheeks were flushed and his hard cock was pulsing in his pants. Without any hesitation Tsuna reached into his pants, he undid them and pulled his cock out. The pleasured sigh that came from Tsuna made Verde blush, he wasn't gonna lie if he was in his adult form right now he'd be fucking the brunette.

Tsuna's cock size was rather impressive, Tsuna's cock was at least 10 inches long and three fingers thick. The boy grabbed his cock and began pumping it slowly. Tsuna was very audible as he pumped his shaft, it didn't take long before Tsuna was arching his back and he came spraying his cum all over the place.

"A marvelous test, now for the other functions." He turned the dial to Submissive. He hit Tsuna with a new beam. Tsuna blinked and looked at Verde.

"Oh master Verde, is there anything I can do for you?" Tsuna hugged the little arcobaleno and nuzzled his hair. Verde smirked.

'Another success.' He thought and escaped Tsuna's arms, he changed the dial and hit Tsuna with the Dominant beam. Tsuna's eyes flashed from soft to passionate and he gazed down at Verde.

"What do you think you're doing, I thought I told you if you wanna hang around me you gotta be in your adult form. Hurry up and change for your punishment, I think 10 swats will do for a start." Tsuna said with a smirk.

Verde gulped and quickly changed the dial to Stopper. He shot the beam and it hit Tsuna dead on. Tsuna froze in place.

"That was close I need to be careful of that one. Now to just manipulate Tsuna's memory so he doesn't remember any of this." Before he could adjust the dial a hand came up and grabbed the device from Verde. The scientist gasped as he looked up and saw Tsuna in dying will mode. 'His dying will broke through the mind control, is this the Vongola intuition his body activated dying will to fight off the effects!'

Before Verde could stop Tsuna, the boy pulled the trigger and froze Verde. Tsuna looked at the last dial option and he smirked. He hit Verde with the beam. "You will forget about making this device, you won't want to dabble in mind control technology, and you will not attempt to make another device."

Verde forgot all about his device and forgot about wanting to explore the field of mind control. Tsuna left with the device. He had big plans for it, his dominant mind already knew who he wanted to play with.

To be continued


	2. The First Target

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chap 2 The First Target

Tsuna arrived home, and found his father passed out on the floor wearing nothing but his boxers, he had a hand down the front of his boxers and Tsuna could tell he was hard by the bulge in the boxers. He looked over his father’s muscled body, Tsuna’s dominant mind found potential.

His father had hairy pits, and a thin path of hair that went over his abs down to his crotch, and he had hair on his arms and legs. Tsuna smirked and aimed Verde’s device at the man. He first fired the submission beam. Iemitsu moaned his son’s name in his sleep, he saw movement underneath his boxers and knew his father was playing with his dick.

Tsuna installed a new program into the device. The Pet Program. “You will treat me with respect when around normal people and act as you normally do, but when we are alone you will go into pet mode. You will take off your clothes and be a good little pet.” Tsuna fired the beam and it hit Iemitsu, with the sub program already hit him, Iemitsu was now a submissive pet.

Iemitsu woke up and when he saw Tsuna he glomped him, he licked his son’s cheek and nuzzled his neck. “I’ve missed you so much Tsuna!” He said grinding his hard cock against Tsuna’s leg.

“I know, go to my room, and I’ll be up in a few minutes.” The look of joy on Iemitsu’s face was priceless and he ditched his boxers and ran up to Tsuna’s room. Tsuna got a look at his father’s ass as he ran up the stairs. Tsuna felt his manhood twitch.

Tsuna headed upstairs when his mother came out. “Tsuna dear have you seen your father?”

“Yeah he’s up in my room, we are gonna hang out,” Tsuna said honestly.

“Oh that’s wonderful, it’s so great to see my boys getting along, do go easy on your father he works hard.” She said and went back to the kitchen.

“I’ll keep that in mind mom.” Tsuna went to his room and there on his bed was his naked and aroused father. He was nuzzling his pillow, and his ass was up in the air his hands were fingering his hole, slick with saliva. Tsuna could see where he got his big cock from, his father was just as huge, and his crotch was crowned with thick golden curls and his balls were hairy.

“Tsuna-sama your cock I need your cock!” Iemitsu moaned and spread his needy hole. Tsuna stripped off his clothes and his massive cock sprang free. He got behind Iemitsu and slid his cock along the crack of his ass, he felt the heat radiating from his tight ass, he wanted to be inside him. Tsuna spat on his cock and lubed himself with spit.

He pressed the tip of his dick at Iemitsu’s waiting hole, he pushed in slowly savoring the man’s tight heat. Iemitsu tried to buck back and fill himself with Tsuna’s cock, Tsuna pulled out and slapped his firm rear.  
“Ahh please master fuck me!” Iemitsu moaned and tried to grind back into Tsuna’s cock, Tsuna spanked him again and the male bucked.

“Be still pet, you belong to me now and your pleasure is my pleasure understand?”

“Yes, sir!” Iemitsu moaned, and Tsuna began filling him again. Iemitsu gripped the sheets as he was filled by his son’s cock, his son went painfully slow, but the pleasure of being filled was amazing. Soon Tsuna was buried balls deep inside his father. Tsuna wasted no time and began to move, he gave long thrusts in and out of him, letting him feel every inch as it filled him again and again.

Iemitsu couldn’t hold himself back he came spraying his cum all over Tsuna’s sheets. “Bad pet, you should ask for completion,” Tsuna said smacking Iemitsu’s ass making the man tighten around his cock.

“I’m sorry master, please forgive me!” Iemitsu moaned, and Tsuna smiled. He rubbed his head and went back to thrusting.

“Alright I forgive you, this time, next time you will go to bed without cum!” Tsuna began thrusting harder as he felt his own release drawing close. He covered his father’s body with his own and began rubbing the man’s hard nubs, pinching and rolling them between his fingers.

“Ahh please give me your cum master!” Iemitsu moaned.

“Then you shall have it!” Tsuna moaned and his dying will mode kicked in and he started driving into Iemitsu harder and faster, each thrust sent a massive wave of pleasure coursing through him, and Tsuna hadn’t even hit his sweet spot. In dying will mode Tsuna’s cock was even thicker and 2 inches longer, and Iemitsu was loving it.

“So big so good I’m cumming again!!” Iemitsu moaned.

“Cum with me!” Tsuna ordered and the two came together, Iemitsu’s cum splashed all over the bed, while Tsuna’s overly potent seed flooded Iemitsu’s body. Tsuna pulled his soft cock from Iemitsu’s body. Iemitsu rolled over and began licking his spent member. Tsuna stroked his father’s hair.

“You made a mess of my sheets go clean them up, and when you come back you can suck my cock!” Tsuna moaned and Iemitsu was quick to obey. He threw on his boxers and gathered up Tsuna’s soiled sheets. He went down and put the sheets in the washer. Nana came in and saw her husband.

“Hello dear, are you and Tsuna getting along well?”

“Yes, in fact, we are going to spend lots of more time together, doing some real father and son bonding,” Iemitsu said and turned the washer on.

“Oh, that’s wonderful. What happened to Tsuna’s sheets?” She said noticing the sheets.

“I spilled my drink on them. I’ve got everything covered.” He said.

“Well then you need to stay in Tsuna’s room tonight, it’ll be cold tonight so you need to make sure he stays warm.” Nana never saw the smile of joy that graced his features. She also didn’t notice the slight limp her husband had.

“Of course dear.” He went back up to Tsuna’s room and his son was already hard and waiting for him. He kneeled before his son after ditching his boxers and began sucking his cock. Tsuna moaned as his father worked his hard member.

“This shall be the norm pet, you will service all my needs, and when you go off on missions you will carry a toy inside you at all times.”

“Yesh mashta” Iemitsu said, around Tsuna’s dick and went back to sucking bobbing his head and burying his nose in Tsuna’s pubes.

Tsuna moaned as he came into Iemitsu’s mouth, and his father drank down every drop. He was welcomed into Tsuna’s bed and he wrapped his arms around his little master and son. Tsuna smirked. ‘This is just the beginning.’

“I love you Tsuna!” Iemitsu moaned, nuzzling his son’s hair.

“I love you to Iemitsu!” Tsuna said, finding it kinda hot calling his dad by his name.

To be continued 


	3. Right Hand Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Verde's Device  
Chap 3 Right Hand Man  
Tsuna was having a nice little dream, his body floating naked in a sea of endless blue and white. Suddenly the floating stopped and he found himself standing before the first generation boss. Giotto was equally naked, and it seemed their bloodline was quite endowed.  
Giotto floated over to Tsuna. As he floated closer the man's cock got harder and harder. Their bodies met, and hard cocks crossed. They may have been the same length but Tsuna was a little thicker.  
The first generation boss began to grind his hips against Tsuna, the younger brunette giving a soft moan at the action. Their hips rocked in near-perfect unison, dicks wetting the other with pre.  
Tsuna soon felt a surge of dominance race through him and he reached around and cupped Giotto's plump rear and began to hump back against him. His heft balls slapped into Giotto's making the boss moan.  
Giotto spread his legs allowing Tsuna to settle between them. The younger boss began to frot wildly, panting as much as Giotto was moaning. A squeeze here a thrust there, their long dicks rubbing together it made Giotto climax, his thick seed spraying all over his pecs and abs.  
Just as Tsuna felt his own release coming, the sound of the doorbell snapped him out of his dream. The brunette jerked awake, groaning as his cock was still hard and twitching. The doorbell continued to ring.  
Gokudera was coming to see Tsuna. He arrived at particularly bad timing. He rung the bell a few more times. Tsuna saw him from his window, he aimed the device and set the dial to submissive. With a quick pull of the trigger, Gokudera was hit.  
For a moment Gokudera saw stars. His already loyal mind broke down the final wall. He'd always tried to keep his thoughts away from seeing Tsuna in a sexual way, believing it was a disgrace to him as a boss. Now those thoughts were flooding his brain.  
His penis pulsed and he blushed. The door opened to reveal Tsuna's mother. “Ohh Hayato-kun, you here to see Tsuna?” Gokudera nodded. “He's up in his room, I'm gonna go shopping, you boys play nice.”  
She left and Gokudera raced up. He found Tsuna waiting for him buck naked. “Boss!” the boy ran over to him and embraced him.  
Tsuna grinned, feeling Gokudera's bulge. “Looks like someone is happy to see me.” he cupped the bulge and palmed it.  
Hayato moaned, shaking slightly. “I'm always happy to see you boss.” he humped against Tsuna's palm.  
“Do you just want to be my right-hand man?” he asks. “Or would you like to be more?”  
“More?” he shivered. “But I still get to be your right-hand man right?”  
Tsuna chuckled. 'He hasn't changed much.' he hugged the male. “Get naked, Gokudera-kun.”  
Gokudera didn't need to be told twice, he stripped naked in a flash. Clothes going flying. “I'll clean that up later boss, I promise.” he removes his underwear, showing off his plump ass, before turning around to reveal his hard 6 incher.  
“Nice piece, Gokudera-kun.” Tsuna stepped forward and began stroking his erect flesh. The silver-haired teen bucked into his grasp.  
“Not as nice as yours, boss!” Tsuna was still hard from his dream, and his cock was wanting some attention. A shaky hand drifted towards the brunette's dick.  
He didn't get that far as Tsuna captured his lips. The storm guardian shook, his penis pulsing in his boss' grasp. He moaned into the kiss and kissed back with needy passion. Their tongue's battled for a moment but Gokudera gave in and Tsuna dominated his mouth.  
Swallowing every moan, he made the boy squirm. Tongue toying with the other, as his hand stroked him. Just when he thought he was gonna cum Tsuna stopped and pulled back. A string of saliva connecting them before that to broke.  
His cock was slicked with pre and twitched angrily. “Boss...” he groans. He bucks his hips, but Tsuna ignores the weeping length and instead plays with the guardian's perky nipples.  
“You want to help me out Gokudera-kun?” he says.  
“Y-Yes!” His hands pulled back and rose above his head. He exposed his pits and Gokudera shivered.  
Gokudera moves forward and buries his face in the exposed skin. He takes a deep whiff, and the smell makes his body tingle. 'He smells so good!' the storm guardian starts licking, tasting his boss. With each lick, Tsuna felt pleasure ripple through his body. 'Tastes so good!'  
He licked and licked, each swipe of the tongue made sparks explode in his brain. After cleaning the right pit he moved over to the left. Gokudera was certainly enjoying himself, his cock bobbing like an excited puppy.  
“My cock now Gokudera-kun,” he commands, and the look on his face was priceless. Hayato dropped to his knees. He came face to face with Tsuna's large rod, and it's manly musk.  
'Oh boss!' he thought. 'So big!' One hand cupped Tsuna's big balls, amazed at the weight of them. His other cupped Tsuna's big cock and started stroking. He spread the pre all over his boss' length.  
“That's good, Gokudera-kun more.” He nodded and began pumping his rod faster, fondling his balls. “Ohh that's good!”  
'Boss is praising me!' he pumped faster and faster.  
“Ohh Gokudera-kun!” He was still pretty pent up, so his release came hard. His thick seed hit Gokudera right in the face. Ropes of glorious man milk splattered his face neck and pecs.  
'Boss' cum all over me, so good!' His penis twitched and he blew his load all over his abs, the rest spilled out and covered his crotch. His manhole was twitching, he felt an itch deep inside him. 'Boss' big thing would feel so good inside me.'  
Tsuna was still hard. “Oh, Boss!” Hayato moaned. “So manly!” he nuzzled the huge length.  
“You want more Gokudera?”  
“Fuck yes, please Tenth fill me I want you inside me!”  
“Show me,” Gokudera lays back, collecting the cum off his pecs and abs and he brought a slick hand down. With one hand he lifted his balls, showing off his manhole. Tsuna felt his rod twitch at the sight.  
One cum covered finger touched his tight ring of muscle. He traced it, his manhood rising back up. 'Boss is watching me.' he pushed it into his ass and groaned. Gokudera arched his back, he fingered himself before the brunette.  
He added another finger. “Ohh boss, I want you inside me!”  
“Keep going, prep yourself for me.”  
“I wanted to do this so much,” he collected more cum but this time he licked it off his fingers. “Wanted to taste you.” he licked his lips, tasting the semen. “So good!”  
“What a naughty boy you are Gokudera-kun,” the silver-haired teen scissored himself open. Tsuna could see inside his storm guardian, his inner walls looked so inviting. He lazily stroked his own member.  
“I'm sorry boss!” he whimpered.  
“Don't be, I like you being naughty.” Gokudera shivered, and he added a third finger, thrusting them in and out. Tsuna knelt between his spread legs, he took hold of Gokudera's weeping length. He pumped his rod, sending heat racing through Gokudera's body. “Faster!”  
“Yes sir!” he fingered himself faster. Three digits twisting inside his ass. Tsuna pumped him faster as a reward, he went forward and licked some of the cum off his chest. “Boss!” his heart was racing so fast. He felt like he was gonna cum again.  
This time Tsuna didn't stop, he latched his mouth onto his nipple and began sucking the perky bud. “Ohhhh!” Gokudera came, his hard 6 incher spraying semen all over his boss, some even hitting his cheek.  
Gokudera panted, riding his high for a few minutes. When he came down he saw the cum on Tsuna's cheek. “Boss! I'm so sorry,” he looked around for a tissue. “Forgive me boss!” he leaned forward and licked the cum off his cheek.  
Tsuna chuckled, before kissing the storm guardian. Their tongues caressed one another. “You taste so good, boss!”  
“You taste good too.” Gokudera's cheeks turn a lovely shade of red. “Now then...” he lifts the boy's legs up onto his shoulders. Lining his manhood up with his stretched hole. “This part of you, is hungry yes?”  
Gokudera nodded, as Tsuna rubbed the tip of his cock against his opening, coating it with pre. “Let's dig in,” he licked Gokudera's foot, placing a quick kiss before pushing in.  
“Boss!” Tsuna slapped his ass. “Ahh!”  
“Call me Tsuna!” the tip opened his hole wide the ring hugging him.  
“B-b-but Boss!” another slap made the storm guardian yelp.  
“That's an order, in the bedroom you call me by name when my dicks inside you!” he pushed a few inches into the guardian.  
“Yes, Tsuna!”  
“Good boy,” he gave Gokudera a few more inches. His hand caressed his thigh, the other found Gokudera's smooth balls. He fondled them to help ease the pain.  
His no longer virgin hole was taking quite the huge rod. His inner walls hugged him tightly, each new inch sent a surging jolt of pleasure. “Tsuna!” he moaned.  
“You like my cock Hayato?” oh his heart skipped a beat.  
“Y-Yes it's so big! It's so hot!” he arched his back and got another inch inside. Slowly but surely Tsuna stuffed him with every inch.  
“Your ass is hot and tight.” he grabbed Gokudera's cock and started stroking it. “Nice cock, nice ass, sexy body,” he ran his free hand over his abs and pecs. “Now all mine!”  
“Yours, always yours boss!” his hole quivered. Slap! The male yelped, his manhole tightening. “Tsuna!”  
“That's better,” Tsuna buried the last few inches into his guardian's tight ass. “Oh yes!”  
“Full!” Hayato moaned, practically drooling at the sensation.  
“You feel so good Hayato, so good around me.” he began to move, just gentle rocking at first. Letting Gokudera feel every inch of him. The boy whimpered, and his cock leaked.  
“So good! Please move Tsuna fuck me!” What kind of boss would he be if he turned down a request like that? So he pulled out till only the tip remained. He paused for only 5 seconds, but the empty feeling inside made it feel like 5 hours for the storm guardian. Then he thrust back in and all was right with the world.  
Tsuna's balls slapped his ass with each thrust, and Hayato's toes curled in pleasure. “Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah!” Tsuna switched things up, he'd stroke the boy's cock for a few minutes, then leave it twitching to go play with one of his perky nipples.  
Gokudera was surprisingly hairless, smooth crotch, smooth legs, smooth balls, even smooth pits.  
Fun fact because of his sister's poison cooking, eating it at a young age made it so Gokudera will never grow body hair.  
Tsuna marveled at his form, so sexy so manly so smooth. His thumb brushed over a perky bud and the silver-haired teen moaned. “Ohh ah ah ahh ohh!” he couldn't contain himself. “I'm sorry boss, I'm cumming!” he came, this time firing the biggest orgasm yet. He covered his face both their pecs and stomachs.  
His inner walls clamped down and squeezed Tsuna's thrusting cock. “In or out?”  
“In oh please in, breed me!” he moaned, reaching down to spread his ass cheeks wide. Tsuna sped up the pace, pounding the teen's sweet spot with each thrust. Before he knew it Gokudera was cumming again, and in this forced release, he pulled Tsuna over the edge.  
His thick seed flooded Gokudera's ass, pumping his gaping channel to the brim with semen. The bomb-thrower was exhausted and lay spent, covered and filled to the brim with semen. His soft cock lay across his stomach spent unable to harden.  
“Gokudera-kun I hope that's not all you have.” Tsuna went into dying will mode. Gokudera gasped as his still hard cock suddenly grew inside him.  
“Ohhhh!”  
“You wanted to be my right-hand man and my lover right?” he rocked his cock, nudging his sweet spot. “You able to satisfy me?”  
The dom look in his eye made Hayato shiver. “Yes, please use me, I'm yours fuck me to your heart's content!” Tsuna smirked and proceeded to do just that.  
The morning was just getting started, and Hayato was in for a long day.  
To be continued


	4. Semen Falls Like Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chap 4 Semen Falls Like Rain  
Gokudera had hearts in his eyes. He was so far beyond in love with his boss. Impressed with not only his size, his stamina, and his potency. He was packed full of so much cum. His ass stretched wide and left gaping from Tsuna's powerful fucking.  
“Ohh boss that was amazing,” he says nuzzling the male's pubes. Tsuna smiled and pet his head.  
“You took me so well Gokudera-kun,” the praise made the storm guardian smile.  
“I'm so full!” he rubbed his swollen belly. He had a little cum leaking from his ass, running down his taint and balls.  
“We need to take care of that if we are gonna go to school,” Gokudera whined.  
“Do we have to? I wanna stay like this!” he nuzzled his pubes some more, taking in his manly musk.  
“No, if we are late Reborn will send Bianche after us, and make us lunch.” Gokudera gulped and knew it was true.  
“But how am I gonna get rid of all this cum?” Tsuna smirked.  
“Don't worry I got it covered.” he whistled, and his father jumped out of bed, bare-ass naked.  
“Your dad?! He was sleeping there the whole time!”   
“Get to work pet, clean Gokudera-kun.” Iemitsu obeyed, he spread Gokudera's cheeks and began to lick his ass.  
“Ehh ah ah ahhhh!” The elder man licked the cum from his balls, moving up his taint to lick his crack.  
“He really loves my cum, he'll clean you up proper.”  
“Ohhh he's licking my ass!” Gokudera moaned, his boss' father was making sweet tongue love to his ass. The tongue-fucking and wiggling made his inner walls spasm, which helped guide the cum out of his body to Iemitsu's hungry mouth.  
“You two have fun I'm gonna grab a shower.” he left Gokudera to his father.  
“W-W-Wait boss ahhh!” his body spasmed, he couldn't move.  
Tsuna washed the sweat and evidence of sex from his body. He cleaned himself up before getting dressed. Gokudera was still on the floor shaking as his ass got eaten out, his belly shrinking.  
“I'm gonna go on ahead Gokudera-kun, Iemitsu after you finish cleaning Gokudera, help him dress but don't keep him long.”  
“Yes master!” he says, cum around his mouth. He goes back to rimming Gokudera and the storm guardian cries out.  
-x-  
Gokudera walked to school, and Ryohei was out running. 'Hmm, this could be the perfect chance to try out a new feature.' Tsuna got out the ray gun and programmed the new setting. Nudist!  
Ryohei greeted him and ran past him. Tsuna aimed the ray at him and fired. The sun guardian was hit and stopped dead in tracks. “Ohhhh!” he yanked off his hoodie. “Too many clothes!” He yanked off his undershirt.  
Ryohei had worked up a nice sweat. His upper body glistened in the sun. Bronze skin glistened, the boxer was truly sexy. Strong arms, rock hard pecs, six-pack abs, and a sexy back. His nipples were nice and perky from the excitement from his training.  
He didn't stop there, He kicked off his shoes and ripped off his socks. Tossing them aside, he didn't care where they landed. “Ahh gotta be free!” he hooked his pants and boxers and whoosh he was naked.  
His hard 9 incher sprang free. Ryohei wasn't superstitious but acrobleno teacher told him a sports superstition that he practiced. If it was good enough for his teacher it was good enough for him, so Ryohei shaved his body hair!  
He shaved his pits, his pubes, and his legs. “Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Extreme!” he took off running, loving the breeze between his knees.  
As Ryohhei ran he felt his heart racing and blood pumping. His cock was rock hard and bounced as he jogged around the city. “I'm naked to the extreme!” he cheered.  
He certainly turned some heads, his jogging making his sexy ass shake from side to side.  
-x-  
Tsuna smiled and headed off to school. He knew he would see Ryohei later. He looked at the device and marveled at his two new settings.  
6\. Pet: Makes one a pet, loyal and cock hungry to their master.  
7\. Nudist: Makes one hate to wear clothes even in public. They find arousal in their nudity.  
Three more empty slots and a lot more fun to be had. There was still a little time before school started so he decided to check out the baseball field.  
He smiled seeing his rain guardian hard at practice. He was doing laps around the bases, when he hit the home plate, a pitching machine was ready to fire. He grabbed the bat and hit the ball sending it soaring till it was just a twinkling light in the distance.  
Tsuna had always thought Yamamoto was so cool. He is so handsome and reliable. He set the dial and loaded a new program. “Loyal Lover!” Pulling the trigger he shot Yamamoto. The beam hit and Yamamoto froze, feeling a wave of emotion wash over him.  
He turned and saw Tsuna standing there. “Tsuna!” he waved.  
“Yamamoto-kun!” Tsuna ran to him and embraced the rain guardian. Yamamoto was taller than him so he could nuzzle his neck. The boy was sweaty and smelled so damn good.  
“Tsuna quit it, I need to shower.” Tsuna licked his neck. “I'm all sweaty!” he chuckled.  
“It's okay you smell great.” he kissed Yamamoto and began undoing his shirt. Yamamoto hummed into the kiss, his baseball shirt was tossed, and the brunette's hands wondered toned skin.  
His nipples hardened, Tsuna's nipples brushing them. Thumbs rubbing the perky buds. The baseball nut moaned into his mouth. Their tongues danced together, Tsuna taking the lead.  
They broke apart for air. “I've missed you!” Yamamoto panted.  
“Me too,” Yamamoto raised his arms and Tsuna licked his right pit. Tasting his sweat, letting the musk overwhelm him. His cock throbbed wanting to be free. He wasn't the only one, Yamamoto was throbbing in his jockstrap.  
Tsuna palmed him through his pants. “Oh kami, Tsuna!” he loved the feeling of the male's tongue as it brushed over his pits. He rocked his hips into Tsuna's palm.  
The boy moved over to his other pit. “You taste good, smell so good!” he took a big whiff.  
Yamamoto kicked off his shoes, and let Tsuna finish stripping him. He soon was in nothing but his socks and jockstrap. His dick pushing at the fabric, Tsuna's hands came back to cup his ass.  
He groaned as his butt cheeks got squeezed. His hips jerked and his manhole puckered. “Tsuna need you.” he groaned.  
“Want to keep the jock strap on, the socks to?”  
“Yes please need you!” he moaned. He got on his knees on the home plate. “Fuck my here, now!”  
Tsuna moved and spread his soon to be lover's cheeks. He blew on the twitching hole. “Tsuna! Please!”  
“Of course, here we go!” he moved forward and kissed his hole.  
“Ohhh!” the boss tongue pressed his pucker. It pushed inside and wiggled about. Yamamoto shivered, his sexy body trembling at the fabulous rim job he was receiving.  
His jockstrap started getting wet, the male's pre-cum soaked the cloth. “Tsuna!” he chanted. “I need you inside me!”  
“I need to be inside you!” he revealed his hard cock. Yamamoto drooled at the sight of it. It was glistening with pre. Yamamoto shook his ass sexily. “Patience love.” he slapped his ass with his cock.  
“Yes sir!” he chuckled, pushing back and grinding his ass into Tsuna's crotch.  
“Naughty boy,” he let the tip kiss his hole, he pushed in. The tip broke the tight ring, stretching it wide.  
“Ah ahh!” he tossed his head back, back-arching, ass clenching as each inch pushed inside him. “So big!”  
“So tight!” he fondled the male's ass, loving how his inner walls hugged him.  
“Fuck!” he was soon stuffed full of Tsuna's large dick.   
“That mouth, Yamamoto-kun I want to hear more!” he began moving, the friction, the tip brushing his sweet spot.  
“Ohhhhhh!” he felt his stomach lurch from his size, feeling every inch pounding into him slow and a little hard, the thrust in being fast but the pullback agonizingly slow. “Tsuna more!”  
“As you wish!” he reached around and played with his perky nipples.  
“Ahhh, ah ah ah ah ah ah!” his jockstrap was so wet. His penis pulsing in the garment. His ass was all tingly with each smack of Tsuna's pelvis. “Faster please!”  
Tsuna obeyed, teasing his nipples a bit faster, and fucked him faster. His hole was pulsing around his thrusting cock. The speedy thrusts to his prostate had Yamamoto seeing stars, he was drooling as much as his cock.  
“Gonna cum!”  
“Do it!” he gave a little tug on his nips and Yamamoto howled. His cum erupted piercing through his garment and painting the home field plate.  
His inner walls tightened around Tsuna's rod, the brunette continued to give a few thrusts. He buried himself balls deep and came, his seed pelting the rain guardian's prostate.  
Yamamoto couldn't help, but cum again. His sex high shooting into the stratosphere. His ass got pumped full and his stomach bloated. “How about that shower?” Yamamoto chuckled and kissed his lover.  
To be continued


	5. Extremely Horny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chap 5 Extremely Horny  
Ryohei finished his run, his tan body glistening with sweat. His cock was hard and heavy, and he had a manly musk going for him. He headed back to school, his hard cock bouncing, which made his balls jiggle.  
Being naked filled him with new feelings he never felt before, and they felt great! His already full balls began to itch, needing something Ryohei had yet to take.  
He struts his stuff straight into the locker rooms heading to the showers not knowing he was about to walk in on Tsuna and Yamamoto. He peeked inside, at first when heard the showers going, but then…then he heard…”Oh ohhh!”  
“Ohh?” Ryohei looked inside and his jaw dropped and his cock leaped. He froze in place as he watched the scene before him.  
His friends were naked under the shower. The water cascading down their fit forms. That would be hot in it of itself, but the two were going at it. They were making out, a few moans escaping between their hot wet lips.  
Hard cocks rubbing against each other, Tsuna’s big dick was rubbing against Yamamoto’s penis and balls. Tsuna’s left hand was playing with Yamamoto’s ass, causing semen to leak and spill out and run down his legs. The other hand was caressing Yamamoto’s back, keeping them close.  
‘This is hot to the extreme!’ Ryohei thought. His penis twitched as he watched his friends go at it. He started leaking pre.  
Yamamoto lowered himself, kissing and licking his way down Tsuna’s body. Once he was face to face with Tsuna’s wet cock. He wastes no time, licking all over Tsuna’s length.  
Ryohei blushed and licked his lips. He had never seen anything so hot. His hand drifted down towards his throbbing cock, but he didn’t touch it. 'Not yet!’ he ran his fingers through his pubes.  
He didn’t touch himself till Yamamoto wrapped his lips around the brunette’s cock. Not wasting a second he gripped his cock and began to stroke himself.  
Yamamoto was moaning around his lover’s dick, bobbing his head back and forth. He gave his best work, using his tongue and mouth to pleasure the big dick before him.  
He reached down to stroke his own cock, enjoying the huge length in his mouth and throat. Tsuna’s dick stuffed down his throat, and Yamamoto pumped himself faster.  
The look on his face was priceless, his eyes were rolled up with little hearts in them and he hummed in bliss.  
Tsuna cupped the back of his throat and helped fuck his rain guardian’s mouth. Yamamoto pumped himself faster and even reached down to play with his balls.  
He wasn’t the only one, Ryohei was stroking his dick with one hand, and playing with his right nipple with the other. 'Hot hot hot to the extreme!’  
Yamamoto was in heaven, he breathed through his nose taking in the manly musk of his lover. Tsuna was fucking his throat, slow and easy. His hefty length slid across his tongue and down his throat. With each thrust, his hefty balls slapped his chin.  
Every moment seemed to only increase Yamamoto’s pleasure and Ryohei stroked himself faster, his pre aiding in the action. He licked his lips.  
Yamamoto came first, moaning around his penis. Tsuna groaned and followed suit, his semen pouring down his throat.  
“Extreme!” Ryohei moaned, he blew his thick load, stroking his cock in his release. His hefty balls bounced as they released spurt after spurt.  
Yamamoto pulled off Tsuna’s cock in a daze. “Ryohei?” The two turn to see the naked sun guardian. He panted, his body trembling from orgasm.  
“That was extreme,” he says. His cock shrank to a semi-hard state.  
“Would you like to join us Ryohei?” Tsuna asked he ran his fingers through Yamamoto’s wet hair. The rain guardian leaned into the touch and nuzzled Tsuna’s still heavy cock.  
The sun guardian gulped and nodded dumbly. He walked forward, his cock getting harder and harder with each step. By the time he reached the two, he was hard as a rock.  
He dropped to his knees coming face to face with Tsuna’s penis. The water cascaded down upon the three. Ryohei had no idea what he was doing but he took Yamamoto’s lead.  
Ryohei started licking Tsuna’s shaft along with Yamamoto. Tsuna moaned, running his fingers through wet locks.  
The two guardians moved all over, and Ryohei followed. When Yamamoto licked up to the tip so did Ryohei, when he licked down to his balls, the white-haired teen did the same.  
Tsuna moaned as his guardians worshipped his big balls. Sun and Rain slurped on his nuts, before ascending higher to make out over the tip. Their tongues battled over the pre, and both males were rock hard.  
Soon Ryohei began setting his own pace. When Yamamoto was on Tsuna’s balls, he was up on the tip, wrapping his lips around the head and sucking it like a sucker.  
Yamamoto worshiped his balls licking and sucking them. Ryohei tried his luck sucking his shaft, the taste was extremely good! “Yamamoto help him, prep him for me.”  
The rain guardian obeyed. He grabbed Ryohei’s dick and collected some of his pre. Reaching back he found Ryohei’s virgin hole.  
His sun guardian moaned as a slick digit circled his manhole. He was teased slightly only to moan as the finger pushed in. 'Oh my goodness!’ he trembled.  
The finger rocked in and out, and Ryohei mimicked the action on Tsuna’s cock. He was doing a good job for his first time sucking dick, though he seemed to be simply sucking and forgetting to use his tongue.  
One finger became two, and the rain guardian scissored him open. “Extremely good!” he pulled off Tsuna’s cock to moan. Yamamoto swirled his finger about turning up his insides.  
“Ryohei do you want to become mine?” he asks, rubbing his cock against the boxer’s cheek.  
“I’m not sure what you mean but if becoming yours means more of this I’m ready to the extreme!” he says and swallows Tsuna’s cock once more.  
“You heard him right Yamamoto-kun,” Tsuna says, and the rain guardian acts by adding a third finger. He fingers him as Ryohei swallows Tsuna’s dick.  
Mouth and fingers worked in sync, and Ryohei looked like he was really enjoying both sides being filled. Ryohei wasn’t one for subtlety his mouth worked Tsuna’s shaft more and more.  
He worked more of the big cock down his throat, moaning and groaning around his hard flesh. The vibrations only increasing as Yamamoto to massage his sweet spot.  
Ryohei lost control and came, blowing his load, only to have the water wash away the evidence. His moans that came with his orgasm sent powerful vibrations through Tsuna’s rod.  
The brunette came, spilling his seed into the boxer's mouth. Yamamoto chuckled and stood up. “I’m gonna get dressed and head to class.” he pulled his fingers free from Ryohei.  
“We’ll be there soon,” the two share a kiss before Tsuna activates his dying will mode. Ryohei gasps as the cock in his mouth grew.  
Tsuna pulls out and moves behind the boxer. Spreading toned tan cheeks he exposes the twitching hole. “You ready Ryohei?”  
“Yes!” he moaned.  
Tsuna lined up his cock, the tip kissing his hole. The pre got spread around nicely, wetting his entrance. Ryohei couldn’t take it anymore.  
He pushed back and took the first 3 inches inside. “Ahhhhhh!” he moaned, his body shaking. This was nothing he had ever experienced before. A fullness inside and heat radiating through his entire being.  
Tsuna sank a few more inches and Ryohei’s hips bucked. His cock sprang into action. “Such stamina, that’s the sun flame recovery for you.” he reached around and stroked Ryohei’s penis as he sank more of his dick inside.  
It was a welcome distraction as his new size was quite large. Ryohei took it all like a champ, though Tsuna was careful. The boxer was able to move onto his hand and knees, which let Tsuna sink deeper.  
“Oh fuck!” Ryohei moaned.  
Tsuna finished filling the sun guardian. Ryohei let out a moan of ecstasy, his insides tightening around the large shaft.  
He released his cock and gripped his firm hips, he began to move and the sun guardian was thrown deeper into the sea of pleasure. The wet thrusts echoed in the empty showers.  
Ryohei drooled, as the thrusts filled his mind with heat and joy. The steady smack smack of skin striking skin, had both boys trembling. It almost sounded like applause. The friction was mouth-watering.  
Tsuna’s thrusts increased over time, speeding up and getting harder. Ryohei’s cock bounced and bobbed, regaining hardness and wagged with every thrust.  
He went for pure anal stimulation, and Ryohei was loving it. It wasn’t long before the sun guardian hit another climax. His inner walls squeezed Tsuna like a vice, his already tight channel got even tighter and Tsuna was able to give a few more thrusts before climaxing himself.  
Warm seed filled Ryohei’s body, making the boss tremble through his orgasm. His own climax rocking him like a hurricane.  
The two crumble under the shower spray. Tsuna’s dying will faded and his cock softening. “Tsuna!” Ryohei panted.  
“Ryohei-kun, that was awesome!”  
“Extremely!” he moaned.  
Tsuna pulled out, and the sun guardian whined at the loss. “We can play more later but for now, we have class.”  
Ryohei stayed to get a shower. “Later oh yes!” Just thinking about it gave Ryohei a stiffy.  
'His stamina might even surpass mine, I’ll need to make use of that later.’ Tsuna left to go get dressed.  
Ryohei stayed behind, fingering his gaping hole and playing with his hard cock. Tsuna could hear his moans of “extreme” even as he left the locker room.  
Tsuna thought he was home free, that is till Hibari crossed his path.  
To be continued


	6. Nap For Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chap 6 Nap For Love  
Hibari's Pov  
Things have been odd today. First I spotted two of the herbivores mating at the baseball field. I was going to bite them to death as they were heading inside but then came across another herbivore, he was running around naked. He was on the move heading to the showers where the other herbivores were fooling around again. I retreated once the duo became a trio, the sounds of their moans teasing me as I closed the door behind me. The last herbivore arrived limping with a blush on his cheeks. 'Something is going on, and that herbivore is at the center of it.'  
End pov  
Tsuna bumped into Hibari heading to class. “Late for class herbivore?” he crossed his arms.  
“I got caught up in other activities.” he quirked a brow.  
“School sanctioned I hope,” Tsuna began to sweat. “I'd hate to have to bite you to death for using the school for your own perverse activities.”  
“P-p-perverse?” he gasped.  
“Yes, it appears there have been some strange goings-on.” Tsuna began to sweat bullets. “The baseball court, the locker rooms, students walking around naked, or with a certain kind of limp.”  
'Oh crap, how much does he know!' Hibari had tonfa in hand.  
“I want no more funny business, do you understand, or I'll bite you to death?” Tsuna gulped.  
'Holy crap he saw everything…' he was about to panic as Hibari got closer to him. The things he saw affected him more than he wanted to admit. As such he was pitching a pretty nice tent.  
Tsuna gasped feeling his hardness press against him. 'Is he? No way did he? Did he…?'  
Hibari pulled back, he wasn't blushing, either he thought Tsuna didn't feel it, or he was in deep denial of his own arousal. 'Interesting…'  
“Get to class, or I'll bite you to death.” he turned and walked away, but Tsuna found he couldn't obey.  
Grabbing the device he followed Hibari to his office. The raven turned giving him a look. “Oh? Aren't you bold, I did warn you.” he readied his tonfas and went to attack.  
Tsuna was just a bit quicker, having the device set to sleeper. He zapped Hibari, and the raven fell into a deep sleep. Tsuna caught him before he could hit the ground. 'Hibari-kun is so handsome, downright cute when sleeping.'  
He carried the cloud guardian into the office and laid him onto the couch. The raven was still hard, judging from the bulge in his pants.  
Tsuna removed Hibari's shoes and socks and got started undoing the pants. His pants were pulled down to his knees. The boy was wearing tight black briefs, his penis pushing at the fabric.  
He cupped the male's crotch, giving the bulge a rub. Hibari groaned and bucked into the touch. “So wet,” his fingers teased the wet spot that began to form.  
The briefs need to go, the cock was aching to be free. Tsuna tugged down the underwear, the cloud guardian's cock was tugged down before it snapped up. “Wow!”  
Hibari was 8 inches long, his penis was thick and his balls were huge. His cock pulsed almost angrily. He looked like he had a bad case of blue balls.  
Tsuna didn't think Hibari was the type to masturbate but this was unreal. He cupped the large balls, fondling the swollen family jewels. He kissed along the aching shaft, giving it a few licks.  
The penis pulsed in delight happy to have attention. “Remember this pleasure Hibari-kun, dream of it, and when you awake you will pleasure yourself, and go find the man you desire.” the command was set in and Tsuna got to work.  
He stroked the cloud guardian's penis while lapping at the tip. Hibari groaned but did not awaken.  
The male was so pent up, pre drooled only to get licked away by the Vongola boss. His tongue swirled and flicked the slit, as his hand stroked him faster and faster.  
Hibari moaned, bucking his hips he came. 'So thick!' the thick warm cum exploded in his mouth. Tsuna swallowed it all, not wasting a single drop.  
Despite the powerful orgasm, Hibari was still hard. The erect cock pulsed hotly seeking more attention. “I've got you, leave it to me.” he kissed the tip.  
Hibari bucked his hips, whimpering as Tsuna pulled back. It was only to wet his fingers. The raise of Hibari's hips has exposed the cloud guardian's toned rear.  
Spreading his cheeks he found the male's hole. He caressed the male's opening, as his mouth descended upon his cock.  
Hibari shivered, moaning in his sleep as the wet hot cavern of the brunette's mouth descended over his aching rod. Tsuna slurped and sucked his cock with expert skill.  
The raven's cheeks burned in a blush, he never touched his cock before, now to receive such pleasure it was a dream.  
His finger penetrated his ass, the slick digit working in and out of him. 'He's so tight.' his inner walls hugged the slick finger.  
The cloud guardians manhole got opened up, one finger became two and the brunette sought his sweet spot. He knew he found it when Hibari arched his back and his inner walls tightened around his fingers.  
“Oh ohh!” he moaned in his sleep. His mouth bobbed back and forth as his fingers worked in and out.  
Tsuna swallowed him down to the root, nose brushing his neatly trimmed pubes, humming around him. Hibari's toes curled and he moaned as he came.  
The brunette felt him release and proceeded to suck him as he came, give his prostate a little massage. He milked Hibari's balls of a few more spurts, before pulling off the softening cock.  
Tsuna fixed up his clothes. “Sweet dreams Hibari-kun.” he kissed the male's forehead and went to class.  
Sweet dreams indeed, all of Hibari's pent up desires were finally freed. His iron walls crumbled in his dreams, his penis hardened from the visions he so desperately craved.  
-x-  
When Hibari came to, he was hard and wanting. He wasn't the type for exhibitionism, the only times you'd seem him naked is in the bath or shower. When he awoke he found the strongest urge to be naked and relieve his hardness.  
He got naked setting his clothes nearby, his hard 8 incher sprang up, twitching in the open air. One hand caressed his chest, feeling his nipples harden in his aroused state.  
The other hand dropped down to caress his aching length. He had no experience in this kind of thing, so he just went with instinct. He stroked his length, his balls bouncing with each stroke.  
The hand teasing his chest, found his nipple teasing the perky bud. The touch sent a jolt right down to his aching cock. The penis twitched dripping pre, the essence coating his length.  
It helped him stroke himself faster. He played with one nipple to the next, the pleasure felt nice, but he still couldn't get off.  
He whined, tugging on his length helplessly. He imagined the man of his dreams watching him. “Ah ah ah ah ah ah!” he gripped himself tighter and gave himself firmer strokes.  
The hand on his chest moved down, ghosting across his abs going towards his cock. He shifted, raising his hips. The pre slicked hand dropped down and was replaced with the other.  
His slick hand found his entrance. He caressed his entrance, opening himself up. One finger, then two, and even three.  
It felt amazing, churning up his insides. His penis twitched in delight. He imagined the man of his dreams smiling watching him.  
He felt the urge to put on a show, working his ass open as he pumped himself. His cheeks burned in a blush, and he had a rare smile on his face.  
His fate was sealed as he brushed his sweet spot, his toes curled as he came. Thick ropes of cum erupted and splashed over his body. Splattering his face, neck, chest, arms, abs, hands and crotch.  
He lay there basking in the afterglow of his release. The feeling of cum covering his exposed skin, it felt so nice. Laying their stark naked, just one thing was missing.  
He got his Disciplinary Band, and put it on and left his office.  
Everyone was shocked as the door to class opened revealing a naked and cum covered Hibari. “Sawada Tsunayoshi, you are coming with me.”  
He stomped through class and grabbed Tsuna. The teacher tried to stop him, but one Hibari death glare put him in his place.  
Gokudera and Yamamoto got up to stop him. The teacher did try to stop them.  
The storm guardian was about to fight his way through. One look from Tsuna made him stop. The door closed and the boys had to take their seats.  
Once class was over they raced to the cloud guardian's office. “Wah!” the two gasped.  
Tsuna was sitting on Hibari's desk, naked from the waist down. Hibari was settled between spread legs, sucking on Tsuna's massive cock. He was playing with his ass, his cock bouncing like an excited puppy.  
The intruders gave him pause. He pulled off his cock and gave them a death glare. “Get out, I'll bite you to death!” He looked ready to kill.  
“Hibari-kun, these are your harem brothers.” Hibari pouted. “Give it a chance, for me?” Hibari kept his back to them and crawled into Tsuna's lap.  
The huge dick slid between his cheeks. He sank down onto Tsuna's large cock with a moan, clinging to the male. “Just focus on me, close your eyes and leave it to me.”  
He obeys, and Tsuna cups his plump rear. He helps guide Hibari up and down his cock.  
Gokudera's jaw dropped. “What?!” he snapped and turned to Yamamoto. “What are you doing?!”  
Yamamoto was getting naked. “This looks like fun!” he grabs his cock and strokes his penis to the show. “Are you gonna leave?”  
“Like hell,” Gokudera begins to strip and sits down, stroking his cock as well.  
Hibari can feel their gazes. It's like fire scorching over his skin. He clings to Tsuna tighter, his cock weeping all over his boss' stomach.  
Tsuna's cock feels so good inside him, brushing his sweet spot with each pass. It wasn't long before he came, his thick seed splatters all over the brunette.  
“I'm not done with you yet,” a change of position found Hibari on his back, Tsuna on top. The cloud guardian's eyes widened, his heart racing. “Thank you for choosing me.”  
There was no one else Hibari wanted. He'd had his eye on the young herbivore for a long time. Then all the other herbivores gathered around him. He'd never admitted it, but he was happy to be picked to be one of the boy's guardians.  
His little herbivore was truly a carnivore. He arched his back moaning, legs shaking as Tsuna began fucking him full force, his hefty balls slapping his ass.  
Tsuna captured his lips, and he closed his eyes in bliss.  
-x-  
“So Sawada Tsunayoshi has been building a harem?”  
“Yes, we saw it with our own eyes!”  
“He's got some kind of device.”  
“Is that right, bring him to me along with this device. I've got a chance to claim the boy for myself.”  
To be continued


End file.
